Baking Cakes
by Alexinie
Summary: Jane decided to spend their day off baking. Somehow, the day gets spent in a very different way as tensions rise in the kitchen.


Darcy Lewis watched Jane retreat from the kitchen and slumped against the worktop, sighing hard. She couldn't go on like this, like, like- what _was _this like? Was it hell, or torture? Was it life? She sighed again and pushed off with her hands, throwing her wild curls over her shoulder just in time for the other woman to return, square tin in hand.

"Success!" she grinned, Darcy internally groaned. It had been Jane's idea for them to spend their day off baking, they had both been so busy working the past few weeks that they'd neglected food and both could do with a cake or two was her reasoning. Simple enough, huh? Yeah. Right.

It would be simple for normal housemates. Simple for friends, two girls that love cake. Only it wasn't the cake Darcy loved, it was Jane.

As Jane knelt down to reach for more supplies, she internally groaned again. Jane's shorts had shifted, revealing more of the soft tan curves of her long legs and damn perfect ass. Yes, definitely torture.

Darcy couldn't say exactly when she had begun to feel something _more _than friendship towards Jane but slowly the tension had built up and all she could do now was dig her nails into her palms and grit her teeth. She shouldn't feel this way towards Jane, she Couldn't! Jane was straight and as far as the astrophysicist was concerned, so was Darcy.

As the morning wore on, she tried to focus on the cake. Really she did, but as hard as she tried a certain other set of buns kept catching her eye. Try as she might, Jane always seemed to get in that wrong position, brush against her arm, reach around her waist, need the cupboard she was in front of or lean down so her shirt would slip some. Yet all the wile all Jane would do was smile demurely and giggle in her perfection, all completely innocent of Darcy's internal struggle not to pin her to the worktop.

"That's it" Jane clapped her hands together and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, setting the oven timer as the cake began to cook. Darcy grinned back and poked her friend in the stomach lightly.

"You're like a little kid Jane! It's only baking" she laughed and Jane poked her tongue out in response.

"Yeah, baking with you" the brunette took Darcy's hand and swung it lightly "it's fun, we don't do enough together"

"Jane we work together" she let go of the other's hand to stop her urge to pull Jane closer still.

"Outside of work silly!" Jane tilted her head to the side, beaming in her damn perfect way and Darcy closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Sometimes-" she was cut off as lips pressed suddenly and firmly against hers. Darcy's eyes shot open and just as soon as she registered the kiss to return it, Jane pulled away and looked to the floor.

"Sorry, I just- Sorry" she turned on her heel to run from the kitchen, flushing scarlet but Darcy caught her by the elbow, her heart beat erratic but if she didn't do this now, she never would.

Pushing Jane backwards she trapped her friend between the worktop and herself, looking into Jane's warm brown eyes just long enough to breath before closing the space between their lips once more.

All of a sudden, it was like the girls came alive. A flame had ignited within Darcy and she wound her fingers more tightly into Jane's hair as the scientist's legs wound tightly around her waist, shifting further onto the counter. Jane's tongue traced lightly against Darcy's lips that parted in acceptance and all at once, the kiss took off to a different height.

Darcy's mind was spinning, she couldn't think, She didn't want to think. When Jane rolled her hips against Darcy's own, the flame moved lower and the burn greater. She pulled away, gasping for breath and eyes shining wide.

"Jane-" she breathed, lying her forehead against Jane's own "What? Where-"

Jane blushed and looked at the floor, biting her lip. The younger pushed against the other in anticipation, urging her to speak and Jane giggled, winding her arms around Darcy and pulled her closer.

"I heard you last night" she whispered, her voice deep and husky like Darcy had never heard. It caused an electric shock to run right through her to her core. Her heart sped up.

_Last night_. Darcy's eyes widened at the memory. Of returning from work an hour early, being stressed and running straight for the shower. How as her hands had traced lower and her fingers and brushed her closer to the edge, between gasps and cries a name had slipped out. The name of the woman she had imagined loving her in her mind. _Jane. _

_But, but she had been alone. Jane had stayed at work. She was in the house alone, she knew it!_

"How?" she gasped "you were in work!"

Jane laughed and traced a finger lightly down Darcy's spine leaving a trickle of desire in it's wake.

"I decided to finish early and left just after you" her finger curved around her waist and up her stomach, making Darcy's breath catch in her throat and her eyes dart to her friend's hand "I heard something as I came in, a whisper" her hand moved higher and Darcy found it harder to concentrate and control herself "and as I grew closer, a moan. If only I could enter, but I knew you would never want me like that" Darcy's eyelids fluttered as Jane's thumb traced lightly across her right nipple. "Then I heard my name" she grinned devilishly "and I knew you felt the same way".

Darcy knew she was blushing by now, her heart beat was like a train and she could barely control herself for how such little movements were driving her insane.

"The same way?" she asked dumbly and was answered by Jane's lips on hers again.

The elder slid onto the counter and pulled away teasingly "oh yes" she whispered "very much so." Darcy grinned and didn't wait to hear more. Grabbing hold of Jane's hand she pulled her into their compact living room and pushed Jane onto their sofa with a huff. She straddled the elder and ground her mound against Jane's own, eliciting a low moan from her. Darcy was so wet, she could scream and it was only a moment into their kiss that her hands reached below Jane's shirt to cup the elder's rounded breast, pinching the hard nipple.

"No bra?" she gasped in mock outrage.

"I thought it would be easier to seduce you than it was." she laughed "I hoped by choice of clothes alone would have broken you but-" Darcy silenced her with her lips.

"You're too wicked" Darcy groaned "I had to sit on my hands to stop myself" her hand not occupied by Jane's breast traced up her exposed inner thigh, pressing lightly on the material above her bud and making Jane buck closer to her hand with a gasp.

In an instant, Darcy was pushed backwards landing on the floor with Jane above her.

"Maybe I should stop myself now" she grinned as she pulled Darcy's shirt above her head, kneading the younger's chest, kissing down her neck and stopping just above her cleavage "or now" she reached around Darcy's back to unclasp her bra, letting the cool air hit her naked breasts and further stiffen the taught, pink nipples.

"Don't stop" Darcy gasped and Jane's mouth moved lower, kissing between her breasts and down her stomach, pausing briefly to undo Darcy's jeans and slide them slowly over her legs, driving her mad.

"Or now?" Jane grinned as she kissed Darcy's dripping mound through her panties.

"Please" Darcy gasped "please!"

"Well" Jane winked "as you asked so nicely" she pushed Darcy's legs apart, moving to trace her tongue through the cotton of her panties from opening to clit, sucking lightly on the bud before repeating.

Darcy writhed on the carpet pushing her hips higher, fingers in Jane's hair urging her on.

"Jane stop teasing! Please!" she gasped between soft moans.

All the astrophysicist did in response was to lower her eyes back to Darcy's clit and continue to lick lightly, pushing Darcy's hips away and shaking her head "Uh uh, no moving or I go not further"

The younger cried in anguish, needing more.

"So wet" Jane mused and Darcy was, painfully so. Yet only when Darcy's underclothes were soaked completely with her own juices and Jane's own, did the elder loop a finger into the band and peel the cotton off her desperate heat.

Darcy squirmed, trying desperately to remain still so to not give Jane a reason to delay further. She needed to feel skin contact. She needed it more than anything she had ever needed in her life.

When Jane's tongue finally found Darcy's clit, the cry that left her mouth was the loudest of all.

"Oh Jane" she moaned, wrapping her legs over Jane's shoulders as the elder sucked deeper and harder on Darcy's bud, moving a finger to trace over her dripping heat.

Darcy was close, so close she could feel the familiar surge of ecstasy creep through her body when Jane suddenly pulled away.

Before Darcy could protest Jane shook her head and grinned "not yet, you're not close enough. I want to be able to taste you before you come"

The younger was startled becoming if possible, wetter at Jane's gravely tone. She had been so sure Jane was an innocent woman, strictly men, the perfect woman. Where had this experience come from? This assured lover? It was something she had never dared expect, and something that was just so good.

Darcy moaned in pleasure as Jane traced a finger around her dripping opening and gasped as she began to pump a single digit in and out before returning her mouth to Darcy's bud.

"Jane" she voice crept louder, her spine arching as the pleasure intensified when one finger became two and then three, the fullness exactly what she needed "Jane, there, just- Oh!" her head came off the carpet as Jane's fingers and tongue swapped position. The elder's hot tongue delving deep into Darcy's heat, licking hard and dragging slowly out again while her fingers brushed Darcy closer to her climax.

When Darcy's fingers pulled Jane's head deeper and lifted her hips higher, this time Jane didn't stop her. Darcy was so close she became incoherent in her praise, toes curling against Jane's back at hearing the elder moan in satisfaction.

"Oh, Oh Jane, Jane. JANE!" the loudest scream escaped Darcy's red lips as she tumbled into the strongest orgasm of her life, it washed over her and filled every pat of her body in it's force. Jane's tongue remained inside her, flexing up and down and her fingers stroked her through her climax that lasted longer than any she'd ever experienced.

Darcy lay limp on the carpet, gasping wildly as Jane crawled to lie next to her satiated lover.

"You're cute when you come" she grinned at Darcy was speechless at the transformation in Jane.

"We, that was, it was so- Where did you learn that?" the brunette gasped in praise, smiling lazily to kiss Jane, tasting herself on the elder's lips.

"I'm not really a man's girl, know what I mean?" Jane laughed softly at Darcy's amazement.

"I never knew, really. All this time"

"You're not such an open book yourself" she swung on top of Darcy, kissing her like a starving man given food "hearing you last night, I couldn't hold back any more. Now that I finally knew."

Darcy breathed out "I'm glad" she inched Jane's top over her head, flipping their position to take Jane's nipple in her mouth and suck lightly, pulling a soft moan from the elder's lips that was heaven to Darcy's ears. "Seeing you every day and holding back was driving me mad."

"Mmm, me too" Jane agreed with a grin.

"Although, I think the cake's burnt" she laughed carelessly and Jane's own joined hers.

"Screw the cake, it was only a ploy to get you to myself" she growled.

"I think I should feel abused" Darcy mocked outrage "although, I know something else I' rather screw than the cake..."

"Really?" Jane's eyes widened and her head fell back as another moan escaped her lips when Darcy's tongue again met her nipple "how about you show me how good those fingers can feel hmm?" She winked and Darcy blushed again.

"Maybe I will" she winked back. And she did.

And strangely enough, neither fancied the cake after all.

* * *

**Okay, so my first girlxgirl fic ever! Phew. I'm sorry for the horrendous attempt, but I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Please review! I might be persuaded to try a sequel ;D**

**P.S. No cakes were harmed in the making of this fic!**


End file.
